Microchamber structure refers to a structure having one or more microsized chambers (e.g., a cross-sectional dimension no greater than 1000 microns) arranged in a predetermined pattern on a substrate that can be, for example, a rigid or flexible sheet. The microchambers form channels, wells, passageways, recesses, and/or other enclosed spaces which may or may not be interconnected. In many instances, the top of these chambers can and/or should be uncovered. However, covered microchambers are often required for certain microfluidic, microelectronic, micromechanical, microoptical, and/or other microsized applications. Also, when a top layer and a bottom layer are joined to make microchambers (or for any other reason for that matter), registration between the layers may be necessary.